Gustave Rod
Gustave Rod is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Gustave is a wealthy man who lives in Townville. He studied oenology at Townville's Major Culinary Academy and got out with his sommelier and oenologist degrees. When he was just 26 years old, he started his own company to sell wine, Grand Vine, and it's still one of the biggest companies in Townville, being only surpassed by Jade River Holdings and Jamin Family Company. He is very proud of his carreer and considers his company's honor one of the most important things he has in his life. Profiles known from cases: *He is well-off, drinks wine, drinks lemonade, uses alcohol, eats fried chicken, is right-handed, and uses glue. *He doesn't use coal, doesn't practise shooting and doesn't have gardening skills. *During the events of Purchase A Murder, he had a stubble. Role in cases *'Dead End, Case #17 in Townville:' The police found the dead body of Jared Mangrim on board of a luxury train and, after investigating his life, found out that he worked for Grand Vine (and was one of the best employees). He said that Jared was an expert in sales but didn't know much about wine itself. Later, he also explained that Jared helped him sell cheap wine at humble places where he couldn't go because of his company's reputation. He was not one of the case's major suspects and unsurprisingly turned out to be innocent when all of the evidence pointed at the train's driver, Albert Korfberg. Evan Day said that he was very happy to have had the chance to talk to Gustave since he was one of Townville's most important business people. The next day, Gustave turned up at the police station and told the player he needed something. Jared had sold a wine bottle to Albert the morning before, when he was about to get killed. Gustave really needed that wine because it was the last bottle he had so he told the team to contact Albert and ask him for the bottle. Since Albert was in jail now, the team had to find the bottle in his driving station which was still a crime scene and once this was done, they returned it to Gustave. He was not angry because of the deplorable state in which the wine was since people would praise it just because of the price. *'Purchase A Murder, Case #19 in Townville:' The team was now investigating the murder of Yale Williams at the Sount armory. Evan Day decided to contact Gustave after they found out that the killer was someone who drank wine. Gustave said that he knew her, even though she didn't knew her real name as she used to go on as "Susan Vianne" and told them that she was the president of Green Year Parade's jury. Later, Doodley said to the police that Gustave had been in jail once so they thought that they could ask him if it was true. He said that he'd been in prison indeed and that nobody could knew that since Grand Vine was one of the most glorious companies in the city and his reputation, as well as his company's one, would be ruined. He also confessed that Yale knew about his secret. He talked to the player for a third time after the case's witness, Juliet Aiken, was talking about Gustave when she was drunk. What had actually happened was that he'd paid some money to Juliet for a one night stand and now Juliet wanted to be with him again. He was not guilty of Yale's murder since the real killer had been Ignace Sount, who was arrested by the team that very night. Evan said after the trial that he used to admire Gustave but after seeing how he'd offered money to a young girl to be with him for a night and how much he cared about just his reputation and his company, he didn't look up to him anymore now and wouldn't like to have to talk to him again. See also *Dead End (case/dialogues) *Sweep the Eyes (case/dialogues) *Grand Vine Category:Townville content